lolocracyfandomcom-20200213-history
South Africa (v.1: dj kwaito)
Johanna Kingsly, also known as DJ KWA!TO (an up and coming name in the underground music scene), is the human personification of the country South Africa. She's known for being charming while simultaneously someone to fear, being in possession of a crowbar at all times. I WILL CONTINUE THIS WHEN I AM FEELING MORE ELOQUENT. Background Before Liberty: Born on April 23rd, 1987, Johanna is a child of two dramatically different worlds. Her early childhood was spent in the slums of Cape Town with her mother, a black woman who's white lover abandoned her when he found out that she was pregnant. This was in the darkest times of Apartheid so being Johanna knows nothing about her biological father, let alone his name, but if she ever did meet him she'd smack him upside the head with a crowbar; once for herself and once for her mother. TO BE CONTINUED WHEN I'M FEELING MORE ELOQUENT. In Liberty: *Text Personality As Jo is the child of two different races, she often feels split in the middle. She’s never enough of something; she’s either two white to be black or two black to be white. She never fit in much at the all white prep school her parents enrolled her in and whenever she found the chance to escape, she never fit in the mainly black areas of Cape Town. Because of this, she did something sort of weird; she created two persona’s for herself. When she’s trying to be ‘black’ she’s sassy and vivacious and calls herself ‘Jo’. When she’s trying to be ‘white’, she’s nice, polite, and proper and refers to herself as Johanna. She doesn’t really know if these are correct ways to act (she never got particularly close to either racial groups) but she does feel like they help her fit into her surroundings. These two persona’s were created subconsciously so Jo doesn’t really realizing that she’s using them. It doesn’t take a lot to make Jo angry. She’s got a short fuse and an attitude to back it up. You say one bad word about her mother/her race/her accent/her hips/her hair, etc then you will pay the price. And its quite the price to pay. She’s got a mean right hook, a crowbar always on her person, and a glare that could turn you to stone. Her anger has a habit of getting the better of her and she explodes on people even when she doesn’t mean it. If she does happen to get angry at you, don’t take it too personally. She’ll be over it by the day is out. But the one thing Johanna doesn't reveal about her personality is her lack of self confidence. Even though she’s got an attitude the size of the Africa and the talent to do whatever she wants, Jo has absolutely no confidence in herself. She doesn’t believe she can do anything and if she tries to do something then someone will just knock her down. She tries desperately to help herself with it (she owns practically every self-help book you can think of) but her fears of rejection just get her every time. Her brash nature and rather outlandish sense of style has become her way of making sure others don’t notice. Relationships Family: *Family #1 *Family #2 Friends: *Friend #1 *Friend #2 *Friend #3 Enemies: *Enemy #1 *Enemy #2 *Enemy #3 Love Interests: *Love Interest #1 *Love Interest #2 *Love Interest #3 Fun Facts Here Category:Africa Category:Kirkland Family Category:Currently Played Category:Original Character Category:Character